Patapon 3 Bosses
Put all the info you have on bosses of Patapon 3 on this article. Then we will make specific articles about them. Patapon 3 Bosses Dragon Main article: Dragon The Dragon is a new boss in Patapon 3. You will find this boss in the Underground Dungeon level B2 (At the end of the level when you go into the hole). After you fight him you will get a Lv.5 Jeweled Treasure. He is strong, but is weak against critical hits. Kill him easily by summoning a Djinn. There is a stronger version of the Dragon that is blue and breathes ice. This version has a lot more health (at least three times as much) but has the same attacks, so you can use the same tactics. This blue dragon appears in the level under the Underground Dungeon level B2. Majidonga Main article: Majidonga An upgraded version of the Dodonga, Majidonga is very intimidating. He also shares his moves with Dodonga, except in Patapon 2, where Majidonga gets Roar, however he dwarfs in comparision with Kacchindonga (Patapon 2), the strongest of the three. In Patapon 1, he is fought for the Don Drum , and the Rain Juju. Also, he as his own stage, and when he does his Devour attack, it leaves no cap behind, making Majidonga a real threat before you get the PonPata song. In Patapon 2, he appears when the Dodonga level is foggy. In Patapon 2, it also drops a Majidonga Egg, and rarely, a piece of Ancient Equipment or a Heaven Equipment (Giant Equipment not confirmed). In Patapon 3 , a larger version of Majidonga appears in the second stage of the first dungeon mission. Possessed Dodonga Main article Possessed Dodonga Possessed Dodonga (not the official name) is a boss in the upcoming Patapon 3. It is a evil Dodonga possessed by the sixth evil Spirit, developing small spikes and scars all over its body, as well as longer fangs in its lower jaw. The Spirit's influence also gives the beast dull purple scales, a dark violet jaw, and red eyes-the latter colour also being used for the emblem of the Spirit, which appears on Dodonga's cheek. This boss attacks much like the regular Dodonga, using fire breath and its massive head in battle. Unlike previous dinosaurs, however, its attack patterns become very erratic when it weakens. Its attacks are strong, and should be defended from at all costs. Death Death is the latest addition to the list of bosses in Patapon 3. He floats across the stage, and wields a giant black and purple scythe. It seems you fight him in the dessert, during a sand storm. More info will be added soon Wolf (not confirmed) Not much is known about this boss. Picture taken from European Patapon 3 Site. Gigantetsu Screen shot 2011-03-21 at 4.52.32 PM.png|Gigantetsu Colossus.png|Gigantetsu Also refered to as Shadow of the Collosus or Achilles. This is a hidden boss in the japanese 100 hour Patapon 3 demo. This quest takes place in the Field of Giants, and will randomly appear from time to time. The quest will dissapear after you take it, or complete another quest. The Colossus is the biggest boss that has ever appeared in any Patapon game to date. Standing up, only his legs will fit on the screen. His attacks are devastating, some of them able to anahilate your entire army in a single hit. He is considered one of the demo's hardest enemies. No cutscenes or other content is unlocked for beating him, but he will yield a jeweled chest upon defeat. Firedrake Burning Tree2.png Burning Tree.png This is a miniboss in the second Patapon 3 demo. It is found in the 4th misson in The Field of Giants. When you approach it, he will look like a dead tree, standing in the middle of the field. You cannot walk past him. Once you attack him with a fire weapon, he will ignite and begin attackin g you. Once you set him on fire he will slowly burn to death (eventhough he regerates his health by 250pts every couple of seconds). Note: if you do not have any fire weapons, it's impossible to defeat him and you must restart the mission. Golem An unknown creature in Patapon 3, he seems to dig his way out from the earth.There seem to be two different versions of this monster, an ice variant, and rock one. More info coming soon Returning Bosses The following bosses from Patapon and Patapon 2 will be returning: Manboth Gaeen Kanogias Centura Majidonga Dogaeen *Posibly* Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Bosses Category:Needs Help Category:Article stubs Category:Under Construction Category:Patapon 3 Enemies